Jaloux
by Lady Pyra1
Summary: After M'gann mind rapes Kaldur and finds out about the undercover mission, she wants to tell Conner about what she knows. Jaloux is the French word for jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bored person writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

She's alive.

Artemis is alive and undercover.

And so is-was Kaldur.

Now I feel extremely guilty for destroying Kaldur's mind. He was just trying to stop the invasion, and going deep undercover was probably the best way to do it.

I should tell Nightwing that I know. After all, it was originally his plan. Or I could tell Wally. I bet bet he's worried sick about Artemis' welfare. But instead I felt comfortable talking to Conner about.

Although I know that he's going to tell me that he knew something wrong was going to happen from abusing my powers. I hate that about him. It's like he can read me like an opened book. He knows when I'm lying, upset or mad. I hated it because it reminded me how close we we used to have continuous conversations, never getting tired of the other's company.

Well it's over now. We through. Done. No more M'gann and Conner. I had L'gann and he will probably find another girl. And maybe in the long run we can be friends.

So he I am waiting in Ivy Town for him to how up so I can tell him. I heard his laugh in the corner of the campus. I looked only to see Wendy's arm looped around his. She then whispered something in his ear and he laughed again.

I miss that laugh.

I miss that smile.

I miss that for the longest time that he would only open up to me. Only tell me about his thoughts and feelings. I was the only one he trusted. It was like he was mi-

"Hey Megan!" I saw Wendy run to me and embrace me in a lung crushing hug. She backed away and held me by the shoulders.

"What's up? How are you? I haven't seen you in so long." her smile and eyes were bright. She was as bubbly as she was in high school but she looked more mature.

"Hey Wendy." I said while Conner walked up to us.

'What are you doing here?' he asked telepathically.

'I need to talk to you it's something important.' I replied.

"Meg, I'd love to catch up with you." She said.

"Well when will be good for you?" I inquired.

"Next Tuesday. I've got finals this week and I've got Physics in a few." She said glancing at her watch. "So Tuesday at 3 meet me here then we can have lunch."

"Sure that sounds great Wendy." she gave me a quick hug and then gave Conner a peck on the cheek. As she was about to walk away Conner grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in.

"That's all I get?" he asked with a smile. She laughed and gave him a long kiss with her arms around his neck. I felt a pang of jealousy his my chest like a bitter cold wind in July. I didn't know how much I didn't like seeing him make out with another girl.

"Seriously, I have to go." she whispered to his lips. The dark haired boy reluctantly let her go.

"See you later Con. See ya next week Meg." she ran into the library and I looked at Conner.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

**I don't know if I should finish. This is my first supermatian fanfic. I need to get out of my Spitfire comfort zone and take risks.**

**Lady Pyra **

***Follow me on tumblr. same username but no spaces and no caps. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry haven't written in a while**

* * *

" She's alive." he said quietly. He leaned back sighed deeply. His eyes widen in realization and began to ask,

"But Kaldur-"

"He's on our side." I answer. " They're undercover to stop Black Manta and the invasion. But neither of them are evil."

"Not for long." he breaths.

I knot my eyebrows together. "What do you-"

I clamped my mouth shut when I saw the diner waitress bring our food and drinks. We said our thank you's as she left and continued our conversation telepathically.

_'What do you mean?'_ I asked as he took his grilled cheese and dipped it into his tomato soup.

_'After what you did to him, he's probably going to turn evil now.'_ I stopped taking bites out of my sandwich.

_'What? He's not going to turn evil!'_ I said defensively. I took a few more bites angrily as he continued. 'How can you be so sure? Do you even know how to reverse it?'

He got me there. I didn't know how to reverse it. Uncle J'hon could help me...as soon as he got back his mission.

'I can try.' I finally said. 'You'll probably only make it worse. You had to hurt one of your past team memeber's to finally learn your lesson.'

'I came her to tell you good news and you turn it into an argument. You should be glad I even told you.' I said finishing my sandwich.

'I should be glad that you didn't hurt anybody that I cared about.' He said taking a few more sips of his soup carelessly. Before I could stop myself I said something I regretted.

'Maybe your precious Wendy is next.' I realized what I've said and my apology started to form on the ti of my tongue but he was already steaming out the door. I threw most of the money in my purse and followed him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He stop and turned to me ad grabbed me by the wrist tightly.

"No, that's the thing you didn't mean to. You never mean to do anything horrible to a person. It's always an accident when you do. Can you please think about things before you do anything or say anything. Just do us all that favor." He said aloud. He let go of my wrist and walked away.

As much as I'd hate to admit it, he was partially right.

Partially.

* * *

**Oh well not my best work but I tried. Review Please**


End file.
